Mika, Yuu
by xscrxpx
Summary: Sabes que seré tú vida, tú voz, tú razón de ser. Mi amor, mi corazón está respirando por este momento en el tiempo, encontraré las palabras para decir... Antes de que me dejes hoy. One-shot. Mika x Yuu. Inspirado en la canción Moments de One Direction.


**Mika.**

Te entrego el batido de fresa que tanto te gusta. Agradeces con frialdad y luego volteas hacia tus amigos, mirándoles con una amplia sonrisa. La plática se extiende unos minutos más, el aburrimiento se apodera de mí al instante. Juego con tu cabello en un intento de llamar tu atención, sin embargo, me ignoras y luego te enojas porque te estoy molestado.

Afuera hay una gran tormenta. Me excuso en voz baja diciendo que voy al baño. Tomo mi paraguas y me dirijo al lugar, tengo que morder el interior de mi mejilla porque a ti te importa una mierda lo que haga. Desde hace mucho que es así, pero aun así sigo amándote.

Lavo mi rostro con el agua helada que sale del grifo. Mi temperatura baja, pero no es algo que realmente me afecte. Hay algo más helado que ella: tú actitud conmigo. Acomodo mis audífonos y los pongo en mis orejas, activo mi playlist y al instante suena _Moments_ de One Direction.

 ** _Quiero estar contigo._**

Observo mi reflejo durante algunos segundos. ¿En qué momento dejé de dormir bien? Sí, quizá fue cuando no respondías mis llamadas y mensajes, cuando me preocupaba por ti. Posiblemente fue cuando me lastimaste, cuando no te importó.

 ** _Quiero sentir tú amor._**

Salgo del sanitario dirigiéndome a la salida. La lluvia se ha tornado aún más fuerte, el día se ve triste. Abro el paraguas y me interno en la calle, el agua empapa mis pies y parte de mis muslos. Hace frío, necesito un abrazo tuyo.

 ** _Quiero estar a tú lado._**

Inconscientemente, llego a una casa conocida. Una par de chicos salen de allí, ellos me miran con sorpresa. Son Ferid y Crowley, un par de amigos míos que te caen mal. Es inevitable extrañar a ese par. Las manos del más bajo tiemblan, al instante se lanza sobre mí.

 _"Te extrañamos, Mika-kun"._

No puedo evitar derrumbarme ante tan cálido abrazo. Un sollozo escapa de mis labios mientras las lágrimas que no he querido derramar descienden. Sus brazos me acogen, se aprietan a mí alrededor cuando siente que estoy llorando.

 _"Mika... ¿Estás bien?"_

No. Claro que no estoy bien. La persona que más amo en este mundo está destruyéndome. Crowley acaricia mi cabello con dulzura, después me invitan a pasar a su casa. Platicamos durante horas, Ferid me da sus tiernas palabras de apoyo. Cuando decido irme ya ha oscurecido.

 _"Cuídate mucho, Mika-kun"._

Levanto mi mano en gesto de despedida. Camino con suma tranquilidad, casi no hay gente ni coches. Cuando reviso el reloj me doy cuenta de que ya es más de medianoche. El agua cae del cielo, algunos fragmentos de hielo con ella, me recuerda la mierda de vida que tengo.

 _Lluvia fuerte; corazón roto. La combinación es perfecta. **No puedo esconder esto aunque lo intente.**_

El semáforo está en rojo, lo cual indica que puedo pasar. Sin embargo, un coche viene a toda velocidad y es demasiado tarde cuando me doy cuenta de ello. Todo pasa demasiado rápido, lo único que siento es como el objeto impacta contra mí y después nada. Todo se torna oscuro.

* * *

 **Yuu.**

 _"¡Nos vemos luego, Yuu-san!"_

Revuelvo la larga cabellera de mi amiga Shinoa. Ella golpea mi mano juguetonamente y luego me abraza. Mi celular comienza a sonar, un número desconocido abarca la pantalla. Me encojo de hombros antes de contestar.

 _"¿Y-Yuu? ¿E-eres tú?"_

Frunzo mi ceño antes de decir que sí y preguntar el nombre de la persona que habla.

 _"S-soy Ferid, un amigo de Mikaela... Él... ¿No está contigo o te ha llamado?"_

Oh, es verdad. No he recibido ninguna llamada de ese rubio molesto que se hace llamar "mi novio". Bostezo y ruedo los ojos antes de decir que no. Me sorprende cuando empieza a llorar, indicando desesperación.

 _"Gracias, eso era todo"._

Le pregunto si sucede algo. Tarda varios segundos en contestar, quizá está pensando en si contestarme o no. Suspira con fuerza.

 _"No, nada. Perdón por molestar"._

Y cuelga. Me encojo de hombros antes de seguir mi camino junto a Yoichi. Cuando menos me los espero, me doy cuenta de que estoy ansioso. Quiero saber por qué me llamó, me da demasiada curiosidad. La duda se impregna en toda mi mente, ¿Habrá sucedido algo?

Cuando llego a casa, me sorprende que Mika no me reciba. Siempre me espera sentado en el sillón individual y me regala una sonrisa cuando me ve. A pesar de que es raro, no puedo evitar sentirme aliviado, es demasiado molesto.

Camino a nuestra habitación, quizá ya se durmió. Abro la puerta, no hay nadie. Este hecho es aún más extraño, Mika no es de esas personas que andan a las dos de la madrugada fuera de casa. Se podría decir que odia estar fuera de la seguridad de su casa, lo hace contrario a mí.

Niego mientras marco su número. Está apagado. Lo intento unas cinco veces más obteniendo el mismo resultado. Lo pienso unos segundos antes de marcarle al tipo de hace rato, al tercer timbrazo contesta. Le pregunto por Mika, le exijo una respuesta.

 _"No entiendo por qué preguntas por Mika. Pensé que él ya no te importaba"._

La respuesta resuena en mi mente, mi cuerpo se paraliza durante algunos segundos. Tartamudeo una respuesta torpe, excusándome de mis actos. Él ríe sin humor, es cuando me doy cuenta de que su voz está rota, apagada.

 _"Eso no justifica lo idiota que has sido con él. ¿Sabes cuántas veces ha llorado por ti? ¡Eso es lo que últimamente hace, imbécil! Para tu información, hoy llegó a mi casa llorando por ti, otra vez. Me platicó absolutamente todo lo que le haces, ¿Acaso no ves que te ama? Lo mejor sería que lo dejaras, Yuu. Sé que tú ya no lo quieres y sólo lo estás haciendo sufrir más"._

Comienzo a gritarle que él no sabe nada. Le recuerdo que él no vive con nosotros y que no debería juzgarme. Le recalco que yo sé muy bien lo que hago, que no sabe nada de mis sentimientos. No quiero admitir que tiene razón, no quiero escuchar la verdad.

 _"Mikaela ha tenido un accidente. Lo están operando. Las probabilidades de que muera son bastante altas"._

La respuesta me deja callado al instante. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Mika?

 _"Puede que quede en coma si vive. Quizá pierda la memoria por el golpe tan fuerte que se dio. Harán lo posible porque no quede paralítico. ¿Estás contento con la respuesta, Yuu? Eso era lo que querías saber"._

No contesto. Mi pecho se oprime, me quedo sin aire. Me recargo en la pared más cercana y con lentitud me deslizo hasta tocar el suelo. Mis labios tiemblan, una pequeña gota de agua se desliza por mi mejilla.

 _"El doctor viene. Tengo que irme"._

Quiero susurrar que no cuelgue, quiero gritárselo, pero las palabras se atascan en mi garganta. El sonido que indica que la persona cortó la llamada invade mis oídos, mi celular se estrella contra el suelo. ¿Por qué él? _¿Por qué no yo?_

 _Mika... No... Tú no... ¡No! Debes vivir, Mikaela... No... No me dejes solo._

Abrazo mis piernas y lloro con fuerza. Mi corazón late con rapidez, mis jadeos inundan toda la habitación. Desearía que estuviera aquí, que me abrazara y diera un beso en la frente mientras susurraba _"Bienvenido a casa"._

 ** _Si tan sólo pudiéramos tener esta vida un día más, si tan sólo pudiéramos volver el tiempo atrás..._**

Me gustaría devolver el tiempo y corresponder cada gesto que me obsequió. Me gustaría regresar a esta tarde y besarlo frente a todos mis conocidos. Bien dicen que no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Definitivamente yo no quiero perderlo. El teléfono suena otra vez, contesto al instante.

 _"Mika ha muerto"._

 ** _Sabes que seré tú vida, tú voz, tú razón de ser. Mi amor, mi corazón está respirando por este momento en el tiempo, encontraré las palabras para decir... Antes de que me dejes hoy._**


End file.
